Heart of Clover
by Spottedleaf12478
Summary: The Heart of Clover will join with the Shining Sand to create the perfect world for the Pine and Willow. Cloverheart and Sandshine were from rival clans whos leaders want to kill each other. They will have to meet in secret to help their clans become one
1. Prologue

Prologue

A slender brown and white tabby she cat padded through the tall pine trees. She glanced around quickly before continuing along the faded trail. "Greetings, Fennelfrost." Called a silver she cat with stars in her pelt.

Fennelfrost dipped her head. "Hello Jayflight. I came as you wished." Fennelfrost mewed.

"There is a prophecy. The Heart of Clover will join with the Shining Sand to create the perfect world for the Pine and Willow." Jayflight said softly.

Fennelfrost tilted her head in confusion but Jayflight was already fading. Fennelfrost made sure no one was watching her before she raced back to camp.

Fennelfrost absentmindedly pawed at some herbs. The prophecy was still rattling inside her mind. "Um, Fennelfrost, are you busy?" some one asked.

Fennelfrost turned around and saw a silver tabby she cat standing in the door way of the medicine den. "No. What's on your mind?" Fennelfrost purred.

"Sweetbreeze is experiencing some discomfort." The she cat said gently.

"Tell her I'll be right there." Fennelfrost mewed quickly.

Then it hit her. Cloverheart. The heart of clover. She and shining sand would put the clans at peace.

_**Sorry its short but its just the prologue. The actual chapters will be much longer. Spotty :3**_


	2. Chapter 1: Battle Between Clans

_**Before I continue with the story, I want to change Sandshine's brother to Freshwater because he was requested. Freshwater is sandy colored tom with rippling darker stripes. And Goldenspark is Smallpaw's mentor. And, Shade is not a queen. That was a mistake… lol.**_

Chapter One

Cloverheart sat up in her nest. Her brother was just waking up beside her. Greyfur nipped play fully at her tail. Cloverheart hissed jokingly and swatted at him. "Ahem, sorry to ruin your love fest, Cloverheart, but Fogstar wants you to lead a patrol on the west border." Honeyspots called from the entrance of the warriors den.

Cloverheart gave Greyfur one last swat on the nose before she joined the rest of her patrol. Ravenshadow, Thistleshine, and Goldenspark were waiting for her. "Streampaw!" screamed Cloverheart. "Let's go!"

A tired, half-awake Streampaw dragged herself out of the apprentices den along with Smallpaw. Cloverheart led the patrol through the pine forest to the west border with Willowclan. She turned to her apprentice. "Streampaw, what can you smell?" Cloverheart asked.

Streampaw opened her jaws slightly, then her eyes widened. "Intruders!" she cried out.

"Where?" Goldenspark demanded.

Streampaw raced up the border with the patrol on her tail. The cats spotted a Willowclan patrol inside the border. Thistleshine snarled loudly in anger. "Pineclan, attack!" shrieked Goldenspark

Cloverheart saw Smallpaw shudder and take a step back. "C'mon, Smallpaw. I'll fight beside you." Cloverheart said.

Small paw gulped and nodded. Cloverheart snarled and threw herself at a sandy she cat. She dug her teeth into the she cats shoulder and the iron tang of blood filled her mouth. She pinned the she cat then stopped and released her. The she cat jumped to her feet and for a minute, Cloverheart and the she cat met each other's gaze. The sandy she cat blinked and ran off suddenly.

Goldenspark's triumphant yowl split the air as the Willowclan patrol fled into their own territory. "What was that?" Ravenshadow whispered to Cloverheart.

"What was what?" Cloverheart asked.

"What happened with that cat?"

Cloverheart blinked. "I honestly don't know."

"Is anyone hurt?" Goldenspark yowled.

The cats shook their heads. "Y-yes." Came the feeble mew of Streampaw.

Cloverheart turned and saw Streampaw sprawled on the ground. Cloverheart yowled in terror. Streampaw rolled over laughing. "Ha! I got you good!" she purred.

Cloverheart narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. She could hear the amused _mrrows _of her patrol behind her. Cloverheart rolled her eyes with a huff and stalked back toward the camp. She had to tell Fogstar that Willowclan were up to something.

Sandshine limped back to camp, furious with Pineclan. She and her siblings had strayed too far after a squirrel and her poor little sister was bleeding heavily. "I hate Pineclan." Snarled Freshwater.

Sandshine hissed in agreement. But why had that silver cat let her go? She felt compelled to go back and find her. "Sandshine!"

Sandshine snapped out of her thoughts at Cloudflight's voice. "What?" Sandshine asked

"Where are you going?"

Sandshine looked up to see that she was heading towards Pineclan. "Uh, I don't even know."

Sandshine turned back around and raced back to camp. "Honeysong!" she called. 'We need help. We were attacked on the border."

Honeysong sighed. "What happened?"

"My siblings and I chased a squirrel into Pineclan by accident and we were attacked."

Honeysong sprung into one of her long lectures. Something about checking to see where you are going and not being careless. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Can you treat Featherpaw now?" Sandshine grumbled,

Honeysong growled a bit then gathered some herbs and left. Sandshine licked her shoulder and waited calmly as Snowstripe put marigold on her injury.

Oakstar yowled out for the clans to gather for a meeting. Sandshine sat beside her mate, Shade. Oakstar called out names of cats going to the gathering tonight. Sandshine felt a pang of guilt when Featherpaw couldn't go. Her guilt turned to anger when she realized it was because of Pineclan's stupid mistake.

"What's wrong? You seem tense?" Shade murmured his inquisitive yellow eyes meeting her green ones.

"We got attacked by Pineclan today. Me, Featherpaw, Cloudflight, and Freshwater." Sandshine sighed. "That's why Featherpaw can't go to the gathering."

Shade growled. "I'll show those Pineclan freaks what Willowclan's made of."

Sandshine purred brightly and pressed her nose into Shade's black fur.

Sandshine glance at the Pineclan cats and spotted the silver she cat sitting with a grey tabby and a white she cat with ginger splotches. She guessed sister and mate. Shade flopped down beside her. "If those Pineclan cowards bring up _invaders_ I will be furious." He whispered.

I know you will be, Sandshine thought but she just smiled and purred. Fogstar perched on the fallen log, a good distance from Owlstar. The medicine cats hissed and snapped at each other ferociously.

Owlstar called the meeting to order. "Willowclan is doing better than ever." He lifted his chin proudly. "And my kits are almost ready to become apprentices."

Willowclan cheered loudly but Pineclan growled and hissed. Fogstar stood up. "Well, Sweetbreeze should be having her kits soon, and you Willowclan cats have been stealing our prey!"

True to his word, Shade leaped up and protested. "My mate did not steal prey! She and his sibling accidently crossed the border unknowingly!"

"So she says!" shrieked a Pineclan cat.

"Sandshine never lies!" Shade spat back.

"So she says!" the same cat screamed.

The cat stepped forward. He was a thick furred glossy black tom. No match for Shade. "How _dare_ you speak about my mate that way." Shade hissed in a dark tone. "Your cats were _dumb_ not to ask what our cats were doing."

"How dare you speak about Cloverheart that way!" the tom roared.

Sandshine noticed the silver she cat look up. She must be Cloverheart. A shriek split the air as Shade slammed into the other tom. Then the battle erupted. The leaders fought on top of the log, the medicine cats ignored every truce they were supposed to up hold and went for each other's throats. Sandshine knew this battle wouldn't end until someone important was dead.

"How dare you speak about Cloverheart that way!" Ravenshadow roared.

Cloverheart looked up to see Ravenshadow bravely defending her against another long furred black tom. The other tom was larger than Ravenshadow.

Suddenly, the Willowclan tom shrieked and tackled Ravenshadow. Cloverheart yowled and sprinted to her friends rescue. She fought through the masses of fighting cats to Ravenshadow's side. Cloverheart leapt onto the toms back and dug her claws into his shoulders. She raked her hind claws down his back furiously.

The tom rolled over, nearly crushing Cloverheart. Ravenshadow slashed at the tom's side. Cloverheart bit down on the back of the tom's neck. He shrieked in pain as he was attacked from two sides he was utterly helpless as he thrashed feebly around.

The tom's blood stained Cloverheart's muzzle and paws, but she didn't let go. A screech split the air and Cloverheart looked up to see Fogstar's claws sunk deep into Owlstar's throat. Cloverheart released the tom and darted to where Sunsetspots and Smokeclaw were guarding the elders. Willowclan cats fled to protect their leader as he lost his fifth life. "Now we are on the same playing field." Fogstar hissed to Oakstar.

Cloverheart and Greyfur walked on either side of their mother as they left the clearing. Cloverheart glanced over her shoulder at the sandy she cat. Anger burned in the cat's eyes. The black tom crouched at her side, coughing up blood. He looked up at the sandy she cat and smiled feebly before resting his head on her paws.

Cloverheart saw Ravenshadow limping proudly beside Sunsetspots boasting about how well he defended his clan. Sunsetspots smiled and giggled at him. It was obvious the two would someday be mates.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**MT COMPUTER IS BEING DUMB AND NOT PUTTING BREAKS IN THE STORY WHERE I PUT THEM SO IF THE BOOK JUMPS AROUND SUDDENLY, THERES SUPPOSED TO BE A BREAK THERE.**

**~~SPOTTY :3**


	4. Chapter 2 Twists and Turns

Chapter Two

Sandshine was snarling under her breath as Willowclan limped home. Shade was badly injured and he was struggling to walk home, even though he was leaning on Sandshine's shoulder. Honeysong and Snowstripe were scrambling to treat cats. Sandshine didn't refuse when Snowstripe came up with cobwebs and marigold.

When the commotion died down, Violetpaw raced up to Sandshine. "What happened!" she cried.

"I started it!" boasted Shade proudly.

Sandshine rolled her eyes_. Toms…_ she thought. "There was a fight at the gathering." She mewed calmly. "And Shade started it."

"I did!" Shade exclaimed brightly.

Sandshine cuffed him over his ears roughly. "Are you forgetting that Oakstar just lost a life?" she snarled sharply.

Shade flattened his ears and stared at the ground, "Oakstar lost a life!" shrieked Owlstrike.

"Yes. I have lost my fifth life." Sighed a weary Oakstar from the pile of dirt. "But this is not over. We may have lost the battle, but the war is not over yet. My kits, step forward."

The four kits tripped over each other trying to get to the dirt pile. "Sapphirekit, Rubykit, Diamondkit, and Crystalkit, do you promise to uphold the duties of apprenticeship?" Oakstar asked.

"I do!" all four kits chorused together.

"Then Sapphirekit, you will be known as Sapphirepaw and Rainstorm will be your mentor. Rubykit, you will be known as Rubypaw and Rosepetal will be your mentor. Diamondkit, you will be known as Diamondpaw, and Blackpelt will be your mentor. Crystalkit, you will be known as Crystalpaw and your mentor will be Shade."

The kits touched noses with their mentors as the crowd cheered their names. The new apprentices left the camp with their mentors. "Blackpaw!" called Sandshine. "Let's go hunt."

Blackpaw trotted up to Sandshine and looked up at her with her odd black eyes. Sandshine suppressed a shudder and looked away. She followed after Shade and Crystalpaw. "Well, we are going to the training arena for a quick look." Shade mewed.

"I think we will be doing some late-night hunting on the eastern border." Sandshine said.

"Don't cross the border!" Shade joked.

**-BREAK-**

Cloverheart padded into the nursery. The six kits were having mock-apprentice-training in the corner with Duskrose. Sweetbreeze grumbled and licked her belly. "How are you, Sweetbreeze?" Cloverheart asked.

"Discomfort in my stomach area. Can you please tell Fennelfrost?" Sweetbreeze mewed shakily.

Cloverheart nodded and darted to the medicine cat den. "Um, Fennelfrost, are you busy?'

Fennelfrost looked up. "No. What's on your mind?"

"Sweetbreeze is experiencing some discomfort."

"Tell her I'll be right there."

Cloverheart padded back to the nursery. Fennelfrost seemed on edge today. "Sweetbreeze, Fennelfrost is on her way." Called Cloverheart.

"Thank you." Came the shaky reply. "Can you please tell Smokeclaw I need him?"

"Smokeclaw! Sweetbreeze needs you!" shrieked Cloverheart over her shoulder.

The grey tom sprinted into the nursery. _Everyone seems on edge today._ Thought Cloverheart. She turned around to see Ravenshadow behind her. She jumped in alarm. "Ravenshadow! You startled me!" she cried out.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me." Ravenshadow mewed.

"Sure. I'd love to."

As they walked out, Cloverheart saw Sunsetspots stalking about, her tail lashing. She was in another one of her moods.

Ravenshadow and Cloverheart walked up towards the east border. It wasn't long before Cloverheart scented a squirrel. She spotted the fluffy creature among the roots of a tree. She crouched down and slithered forward. She pounced the squirrel and killed it with a swift bite to the back of its neck. "Great catch!" purred Ravenshadow.

Cloverheart scratched earth over the squirrel. "Thanks." She mewed back.

Cloverheart noticed Ravenshadow looked nervous. "Uh, Cloverheart, can I ask you something?" Ravenshadow mewed nervously

"Sure." Cloverheart purred brightly.

Ravenshadow looked up directly at Cloverheart. "Will you be my mate?" he blurted out.

Cloverheart blinked, shocked that Ravenshadow asked her and not Sunsetspots. "Yes." She mewed softly. "But, I thought you liked Sunsetspots."

"She's just my friend." Ravenshadow mewed. "I liked you a lot."

Cloverheart smiled and nuzzled Ravenshadow. "Well, I'm glad you chose me."

"Me too."

**-BREAK-**

"Blackpetal! Violetdawn! Featherstep!" Sandshine yelled the loudest. He apprentice, friend, and sister had become warriors at the same time.

Oakstar raised his golden brown head and his amber eyes hardened with anger. "Today, we will raid Pineclan!" he yowled.

The whole clan yowled in agreement. "This raid is 'weaken and destroy', we will split into two groups. One group will go in and weaken Pineclan, the second wave will go in for the kill. We will not lose."

Sandshine yowled along with her clanmates but deep down she knew that this battle would end badly. For Willowclan.

_**The battle is in the next chapter :3. So how did ya'll like this chapter? Tell me in the review. Btw, keyboards hate me…**_

_**Anyway, who wants their cat to die in the giant battle? If no one says anything, both leaders will die. Or will they…**_


	5. Chapter 3 Cloverheart Stands Up

_**This chapter is a short battle scene. It is very very very relevant to the rest of the book. I am also working on typing up I book I wrote about wolves. When I'm done with chapter four, I may put it up online. You can ask me for a summary through a review or PM. Spotty :3**_

Chapter Three

Cloverheart and Ravenshadow were sharing the squirrel she caught. The voices of cats caught Cloverheart's attention. She sat up and looked over. A huge patrol of Willowclan cats were storming toward the border. "Ravenshadow! We have to warn the others!"

The two cats abandoned their meal and sprinted back to the camp. "Fogstar!" screamed Ravenshadow. "Willowclan are coming!"

"Sleetfur, Darkbirch, Smokeclaw, Blazingfire, get the queens, kits, and elders to safety now!" Fogstar yowled.

"The west border is clear!" Cloverheart yelled.

"I want to fight!" Duskrose protested.

"Fine." Someone snapped.

"Everyone, get in the trees. They will think we have gone then we can pounce them like prey." Fogstar yowled.

As silent as a still night, the cats scrambled into the pine trees surrounding the camp. Everything was still. "Who can sound like a bird?" Fogstar asked.

"I can." Ravenshadow called softly, and then he made a whistling noise.

"Watch for Willowclan. When they are almost into the camp, chirp like you just did. Everyone else, talk like it's a normal day. When Ravenshadow gives the signal, shut up!"

The cats chattered to one another. Cloverheart turned to Honeyspots. "So Honeyspots, how was hunting today?"

"Well, I was going to hunt, but then I got side tracked but this weird lookin' tree. It had like, ten bird's nests in it and it was covered in moss, and-"

Ravenshadow's shrill whistle cut off Honeyspots. The Pineclan cats fell silent. "Where'd they go?" hissed a Willowclan cat when they stepped into the camp.

"I heard them talking just a minute ago."

Suddenly, the branch Sunsetspots was perched on snapped, sending her down into the Willowclan patrol. "They're in the trees!" Oakstar cried.

"Now!" screeched Fogstar.

Cloverheart leapt out of the tree and landed straight on a tiny apprentice. The silver she cat screamed and Cloverheart released her. Then Streampaw slammed into the little cat and pummeled the flailing she cat viciously. Then she really looked. Pineclan was killing these cats. But they were fighting just as hard. All around her, cats were murdering cats.

Cloverheart ran to the leader's post and leapt to the top of it. "Stop!" she yowled. "Stop it now!"

The fighting ceased below her. "Look at you! You are killing! And for what? We are all cats. Willowclan, go home. We made a mistake by attacking your cats on the border. Sorry. We have done terrible things to Willowclan. Willowclan has done terrible things to us." Cloverheart saw Snowfoot lower his head. "This battle should never have happened. Both sides have suffered. This is pointless blood loss. And cats have died for nothing." A few whimpers went around. "My father was killed in one of these pointless raids. Why? The other tom wanted to impress his leader because the deputy was just killed beside him. I've just chosen a mate. I want kits. But if my kits will be raised on a world where cats kill to impress, then I'd rather send my kits away to be kittypets. At least there they wouldn't have to kill or be killed. I would rather be a kittypet then continue on this bloody path. But the question is, what do you want for your kits?"

Cloverheart stood on the perch as Willowclan collected their dead and injured and left. Cloverheart surveyed the camp. Both Fogstar and Oakstar had lost a life. Goldenspark lay dead at the paws of a sobbing Darkember. Sunsetspots was barely clinging to life. Blackpaw wouldn't make it through the night. Ravenshadow limped up to her. "That speech was incredible." He purred.

Cloverheart sighed. "It came too late."

She slipped into the warriors den and fell quickly asleep.

**-BREAK-**

Sandshine struggled to walk home. Willowclan had suffered greatly. Diamondpaw was coughing up blood and she couldn't walk. She was complaining of chest pains and she was bleeding badly. Blackpelt, Duskflight, and Firestorm were dead. Rubypaw had suffered a severe blow to his head and was unconscious. Sapphirepaw was bleeding heavily and Crystalpaw's front leg was twisted backwards. Sandshine herself had her paw crushed by a Pineclan cat when he jumped out of the trees. The second wave rushed in, but they suffered greatly. Oakstar had been an idiot sending in new apprentices to a hard core battle like that. His own kits, even.

That she cat was right. The clans couldn't live like blood thirsty savages any more. Something had to change.

_**Yes, short and mostly Cloverheart. Sorry if your cat died but that's not the last of them. You'll have to wait to find out what happens next :3**_


	6. Chapter 4 The Plan

_**Well, I got one review last time. I really want to know what you all think of my story.**_

Chapter Four

Cloverheart opened her eyes. She was in a moonlit clearing. She stood up and glanced around. "Hello?" she called.

"Hi Cloverheart." Purred a voice.

Cloverheart whipped around sharply to see Blackpaw and a few other cats. "Where am I?" Cloverheart asked.

"Starclan." Mewed Goldenspark, stepping up,

"Am I dead!" squealed Cloverheart.

"No." said a black tom. "We need to speak with you."

"We are only a few of the many who died in battle." Whispered a crimson tabby tom.

"What you said today, at the battle, those words were given to you." Murmured a mottled grey tabby tom.

"By who?" Cloverheart demanded.

A large ginger tom stepped forward. "Pineclan and Willowclan weren't always two. Many seasons ago, longer than any cat can remember, there were four. They all lived by this very lake. They became two clans after my death. You and a Willowclan cat, Sandshine, are part of a prophecy. You must bring in a third clan and restore peace to Willow and Pine."

The tom stepped aside to reveal two kits. Cloverheart recognized Windkit and Breezekit, Snowfoot's kits who were killed in a raid. "Can you tell Smallpaw and Snowfoot we are okay?" Windkit squeaked.

The large ginger tom coughed. "Oh! And we don't want, um, what?" Breezekit trailed off.

The tom rolled his eyes. "They do not want other kits to suffer the same fate they did." He finished for Breezekit.

"Yeah, what he said." Breezekit piped up.

"And you must meet Sandshine tonight on the east border." Windkit called.

The Starclan cats faded and Cloverheart woke up in her nest beside Greyfur. She got up and slithered out of camp. Cloverheart skated across the landscape towards the border.

-**BREAK-**

Sandshine looked at the dark brown tabby tom in front of her. "But she nearly killed Diamondpaw!" Sandshine protested.

"And you've nearly killed cats too. You have to find her if you want to survive." The tabby hissed.

Sandshine lowered her head. The cat was right. She looked up to see his amber eyes disappearing. She woke up in her nest. She got up and tried to get out but she woke Freshwater. "Wha," he mewed.

Sandshine leapt out of the den and sprinted out of camp. She raced to the east border and waited. She saw a silver she cat step out of the under growth. "Uh, are you Cloverheart?" Sand shine asked.

"Yes. Are you Sandshine?" she mewed back

"Yes. I was sent by Starclan."

"Me too. I was told we must introduce a third clan."

"Same here. And that we must bring peace to the clans."

"Same here." There was a brief awkward silence and the two cats just stared at each other. "Well, we should get to work."

"Yes we should."

"Well, for a third clan, we could gather rouges, loners, and kittypets."

"Yeah, and for bringing peace we could speak at the next gathering."

"So we have one moon to make and entire clan and convince two rival clans to give up a section of their territory for a clan two random cats made."

"Um, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow, let's meet here and go find some cats."

"Okay. See you then."

Cloverheart darted back to her home. Sandshine turned and saw Freshwater walking towards her. Quickly Sandshine dove into a tansy patch. The strong smell would hide hers. "Sandshine?" Freshwater called softly.

It hurt Sandshine to turn and run back to camp and just leave her brother alone and worried, but if he found her, he'd goad her into revealing her plan.

_**I am so so so so so so sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer and more Sandshiney goodness. Also, whoever can guess who the ginger tom was, that visited Cloverheart, gets to make Cloverheart's kits! And who ever can guess who the dark brown tabby tom was, that visited Sandshine, gets to make Sandshine's kits! Unless your kits are lame…. Keep your eyes out for my create a cat. I'm gonna need loners, rouges, and kittypets for the new clan. Spotty :3**_


	7. Chapter 5 Starting the Clan

_**Okay, congratulations to Lark's Song for guessing Brambleclaw and Fred50208 for guessing Firestar. Lark's Song, you get to create Sandshine's kits when I need them and Fred50208 gets to create Cloverheart's kits when I need them.**_

Chapter Four

Cloverheart opened her eyes. It wasn't even light out yet. Perfect. Cloverheart looked over at Greyfur and Ravenshadow. She felt a pang of guilt. Then her eyes fell on Goldenspark's empty nest. She stood up as quietly as possible as slipped out of camp. She trotted to the east border and saw Sandshine sitting quietly under a tree. "Sorry I'm late. I started to have doubts." Cloverheart mewed.

"I just got here. It's no big deal." Sandshine purred, standing up. "Why did you choose to come?"

Cloverheart looked at her paws. "I-I, I saw Goldenspark's empty nest. And it broke my heart to think I had almost cost the cats I love peace."

Sandshine nodded. "Diamondpaw didn't make it. She died last night."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. This whole thing should stop soon."

"We should get a move on."

"Where are we gonna start?"

"I don't know. But the clans scattered before. There's bound to be left over cats, or well, their descendants."

Sandshine nodded. The two cats padded towards the twoleg place. "Well, we should- BWAH!" Sandshine was cut off by large ginger tom tackling her.

Cloverheart grabbed the tom's scruff and pulled him off. "Hey, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk." Cloverheart explained.

"We come from the lake. We live in two clans, who hate each other." Sandshine started.

"Hold on, you two hate each other, or the two clans?" the tom asked.

Sandshine rolled her eyes. "The clans. A clan is a large group of cats that live together and take care of each other. We hunt for the elders and for the kits and queens and each other. There is a leader and a deputy that lead the clan and a medicine cat to heal wounds. Am I rambling?"

"Just a bit." Cloverheart whispered. "Anyway, I am Cloverheart and this Sandshine. We are creating a new clan to introduce by the lake to bring peace to our clans."

"My name is Bird. I don't think I'm interested." Bird said as he started to walk away.

"But, you'd help save lives of cats. Kits, even!" Sandshine called.

Bird stopped and turned around. "I'd be saving kits?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I'll come along. Plus, that leader position sounds nice."

Cloverheart and Sandshine looked at each other with excitement. "Do you know of any other cats we could ask to join?"

"Yeah, I know a guy."

The three cats wandered closer to the twoleg place. They saw a black tom standing over a tiny grey tabby kit, his claws unsheathed. Cloverheart let out a vicious battle cry and ran at the tom she slammed into him, knocking him several tail-lengths away. She stood over the kit and the fur along her spine stood on end. "What was that? I was just protecting my territory!" the tom hissed picking himself up.

"Night! These cats want us to join their clan and protect innocent lives!" Bird called

"Yeah, you would hunt for each other and _protect your territory_." Cloverheart mewed.

"No. I'm not interested." Night hissed and he darted away.

"Well then." Sandshine said.

Cloverheart turned to the kit. "Where do you live?"

"With my twolegs." The kit squeaked.

"We should get you back there."

"Are you kidding me? I want to go with you guys!"

"Great! What's your name?"

"Swirl."

Swirl looked up at Cloverheart. Her eyes were a beautiful swirl of blue, green, gold, and amber. "Well Swirl. You'll need a proper clan name. From this moment on, you will be known as Swirlkit. Starclan welcomes you as a member of Pineclan."

"Swirlkit!" Sandshine shouted.

Cloverheart reached her nose down to touch noses with Swirlkit. "Thank you." Swirlkit purred brightly.

They spent the day wandering around, finding cats to join the clan. They made a makeshift camp in a small clearing. "Alright, get some sleep. We will go into the twoleg place tomorrow." Sandshine yowled.

"We will be back at dawn tomorrow." Cloverheart mewed.

The two left, Swirlkit hopping after Cloverheart. "This may be easier than what we thought!" Sandshine purred.

"I don't know. We still have to get these cats to get used to living with each other and teach them to hunt and fight together."

They came to the border. "Bye Sandshine."

"See ya, Cloverheart."

"Bye Sandyshine!" Swirlkit called.

Cloverheart heard Sandshine giggle. Cloverheart padded into camp inly to be swarmed by cats. "Cloverheart, where were you?" Stormstripe yowled

"We've been worried sick!" Honeyspots cried.

"What have you been doing?" Greyfur demanded

"You smell like Willowclan!" screamed Mistytail.

"Who's that?" Thistleshine snarled

"Geez guys, calm down. I found this kit on the border and Willowclan attacked. I was showing her the territory when I chased down some rouges who stole her. I had a hectic day so I'm gonna go to sleep in my bed with my kit." Cloverheart grumbled leading Swirlkit to the warriors den.

She curled around the kit and fell asleep.

_**Sorry it's so short but it's like 1:30am and I have something else to type as well. The next one will start with Sandshine and have more Willowclan. **_


	8. Chapter 6 Sandshine

**_Winners from last chapter, I need kits for Cloverheart and Sandshine now! _**

Chapter Six

Sandshine trudged home after another long day of gathering their new clan. She had a few wounds from cats that had freaked out and attacked, but nothing to serious. Sandshine poked her nose into camp and her brother and sisters scrambled to greet her, "Sandshine, where were you? the whole camp was worried." Featherstep wailed.

"I've been doing some extra training at the border. No big deal." Sandshine lied.

"You have wounds" Freshwater grumbled.

"I ran into a Pineclan cat and I beat the living snot out of them."

"Good." Cloudflight huffed.

A jet black tom was watching her from across the camp. Sandshine ran to greet her mate. "Hello Shade." she purred nuzzling his cheek.

"Hello my sweet Sandshine." he breathed softly.

Sandshine felt her tail twining with his. "I'm expecting kits." Sandshine purred gently.

Shade jumped up excitedly. "Really? That's great! I can't wait!"

Shade ran off excitedly yowling to his friend, Timberclaw. Sandshine chuckled and went to go find Sootsteps. Honeysong stopped her. "Sandshine, can I speak to you in my den?"

"I, uh, wanted to-"

"Now."

"Um, okay."

Sandshine followed Honeysong to the medicine cat den. Honeysong Shooed Snowstripe away by telling her to go find some more tansyand borage. "First off, congratulations on the kits. I'll help you through everything. Second off, I know everything. I know you have been seeing a Pineclan cat. I know you have been building a clan that you will introduce at the next gathering. Starclan told me and Fennelfrost together."

"Are you going to tell Oakstar?" Sandshine mumbled, slightly embarrassed that this cat, her friend, knew her darkest secret.

"Of course I won't tell Oakstar. This needs to happen to restore peace to the clans. Now, go get some sleep. I know you've had a long day."

Sandshine shuffled out of the medicine cat den and to her nest beside her brother's and fell into a deep sleep_**.**_ She woke into a familiarmoonlit clearing. The same tabby tom was there. Sandshine sighed. "What do you want this time?" she grunted sharply.

"Night is returning. Also, Bird will be the leader. We will visit him soon to grant him his nine lives and name. The medicine cat will be Light. She will be guided by Starclan's best medicine cats. Do not worry Sandshine, the clan is nearly finished."

_**"**_Wait! Who are you?"

The cat laughed. "Someone of your past."

Sandshine blinked awake. She saw it was dawn and quietly left the den. she trotted up the the border quickly. The new clan was finished. Now, all the cats needed warrior names and to be introduced to the others. she hoped they would comply.

_**Yay! All about Sandshine! the story is almost done. Next chapter, NAMING TIME! OMG! Guest starring, a Starclan leader! Please review!  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 7 Realization

_**Fred50208 and Lark's Song**_, **_kits, NOW! They will be in the next chapter!_**

Chapter Seven

Sandshine sighed as she wandered up to the border. Cloverheart was nowhere to be seen, but her scent was fresh and was leading up to where the clan was. Sandshine rolled her eyes. _'Leave it to a Pineclan cat to be impatient'_ she hissed in her thoughts.

Sandshine wandered away from the territory towards the clearing by the twoleg place. Cloverheart was excitedly talking to Light and Bird. Sandshine approached them. "Hi Bird, Hi Light." she mewed.

"Its Bird_star _now!" Bird, now Birdstar meowed proudly.

"And I'm Lightflower." the pale golden tabby purred.

"Did you name them?" Sandshine asked Cloverheart, shock in her voice.

"Nope. They did!"

Cloverheart pointed to a group of starry cats with her tail. "They're really nice. Go say hello." Lightflower urged.

Sandshine approached the group of cats. "Hi, I'm Sandshine."

"Hello Sandshine." A black and white tom purred. "I'm Tallstar, once great leader of Windclan. This is Mistystar of Riverclan, Firestar of Thunderclan, and Shadowstar of Shadowclan. She was the very first leader. Our clans once lived in this very forest."

Sandshine dipped her head. "Pleased to meet you. How many cats have been named?"

"Only a few." Shadowstar said. "You've meet Birdstar and Lightflower, but Night is now Darkheart, Risk is Lightfeather, and Frost is Nightfrost."

"We are going to let Birdstar finish naming the cats." Firestar mewed.

A light brown tabby she cat stepped out of the bushes. "My name is Leafpool. I have come to help Lightflower."

"She's over here. Follow me." Mistystar led Leafpool away.

Shadowstar called Birdstar forward. "It is your time to name your clan cats." she mewed.

Birdstar stepped up on the fallen log beside Tallstar. Firestar stood below with the other cats. "Tasha, please step forward." Birdstar called.

Tasha stepped out of the crowd of cats proudly. Tallstar quickly explained to him what to do in a soft voice. "Tasha, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tasha mewed after Firestar told her what to say.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Lillysnow. Starclan honors your spirit."

Birdstar jumped off the log and rested his chin on Lillysnow's head and she stared at Firestar, a little alarmed. He told her to lick Birdstar's shoulder, she did. Cloverheart came and sat next to Sandshine. "Lillysnow!" she cheered.

Sandshine quickly joined in and soon, the rest of the cats followed. Birdstar ran through all of the warriors and queens by sundown. Sandshine noticed the Cloverheart was struggling to stay awake. "C'mon Cloverheart, we're almost done." Sandshine whispered prodding Cloverheart's side.

Cloverheart groaned. Birdstar ran throughh the apprentices. Sandshine laughed at the expression on Thunderpaw's face when Birdstar chose him as an apprentice. When all the cats were named and apprentices had mentors, Cloverheart leapt to the top of the log. "You all need a clan name. Seeing as how in a new clan, the first leader's name usually is the clan name, you all will be Birdclan."

The cats murmured in agreement, but a few growled a bit, especially Darkheart and Runningshade. Shadowstar growled at them a bit. Firestar looked ad Sandshine and Cloverheart. "You two have done enough. We will teach them everything else they need to know. We will leave them with you before the gathering."

"Bye!" Sandshine called. "Good luck!"

Sandshine and Cloverheart walked back to the border, side by side.

**-{(LINE)}-**

Cloverheart turned to Sandshine. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

Sandshine stopped her. "Cloverheart, this is the last time we will se each other, and the clan, before the gathering. Our clans are already suspicious. We can't keep sneaking out all day."

Cloverheart lowered her head, "Yeah. Bye."

Cloverheart watched her friend run back into her territory. She lowered her head and tail as realization swept over her. She would never get to go play with Birdclan ever again. She'd never get to help them be a clan. She'd never get to hang out with Sandshine. Cloverheart nodded at the cats on guard. she slipped into the silent camp and into her nest. Ravenshadow had a small black paw in her nest. She smiled and gently gave it a lick before curling up in her nest. She stuck out her paw and placed it next to Ravenshadow. She slept with her cheek on Ravenshadow's fuzzy paw.

**_Yay! Please review. I didn't get many last time_**...


	10. Chapter 8 It All Ends

Chapter Eight

Sandshine groaned and tried to roll over, but the bulk of her swelled stomach weighed her down. Brooksong laughed. "I remember when my belly was that big." she stopped to lick Riverkit, Windkit, and Shadowkit

Sandshine smiled when she heard their names. They remided her of the day she and Cloverheart spent with the leaders from the old clans. Sandshine pricked her ears up as she heard hysterical laughter coming from the camp. She chuckled when she knew Sootsteps was having yet another laugh attack. Hoe could she have such a terrible thought in her head? It was illogical to even think about joining Birdclan. She couldn't leave her mate and friends. Besides, Birdclan would do just fine. Sandshine groaned yet again as one of her kits roughly kicked her in the ribs. "Don't worry, it will get better." Brooksong purred.

Sandshine smiled. Things would get better. Tonight, everything would change. After tonight, her kits would be born into a peaceful world. Tonight, it would all end.

Shade stuck his head into the nursery. "By Sandshine, I'm off to the Gathering."

"Try not to start any fights!" Sandshine joked.

"No promises!" Shade yelled as he left.

**-LINE-**

Cloverheart sat outside the nursery and watched the clan leave for the Gathering. Greyfur flashed her a smile of sympathy. Cloverheart had been to every Gathering since she was an apprentice. Ravenshadow ran up to her. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can still fight." Cloverheart purred.

"I dunno." Ravenshadow mewed seductively. "I think you need some protection."

Ravenshadow stepped forward and Cloverheart felt hhis warm breath brush against her cheek. "Maybe I do." she purred back, gazing into his calm, deep blue eyes.

"Ravenshadow, can you stop flirting long enough to drag you butt to the gathering?" Fennelfrost growled jokingly.

Cloverheart felt her ears get hot with embarrassment. "Bye." she whispered to Ravenshadow. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ravenshadow licked Cloverheart's muzzle before running to catch up with Sunsetspots's mate, Shadowstrike. Cloverheart sighed and peeked into the nursery at Sunsetspots and her two kits. "I'm going for a walk, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yep." Sunsetspots yawned.

Cloverheart totted out of the nursery and to the east border. "Sandshine?" she called softly.

A crimson tabby tom stepped out of the trees. "What do you want with Sandshine?" he hissed.

"I, uh... RUN!" Cloverheart turned and sprinted as fast as she could towards the clearing where Birdclan was. Cloverheart could have easily outran the tom, but her large stomach made her slower and he tackled her. "No! Stop! I'm pregnant!" I wailed.

"Good." the tom hissed. "That's less Pineclan filth I have to deal with."

"Help!" Cloverheart screamed, hoping Birdstar would hear her.

A flash of golden fur came out of the bushes. "Run Cloverheart!" Dawnpaw yelled as she pinned the tom.

"Dawnpaw, don't!" Cloverheart yelled.

Just as Cloverheart yelled, the rest of Birdclan surged out of the bushes and surrounded the tom. "Dawnpaw, get back." Lightflower called.

Birdstar approached the tom. "Leave." He spat.

The tom leapt up and fled. "Thank you, Dawnpaw." Cloverheart purred. "You're an excellent clan cat."

Dawnpaw smiled. "You all, come with me." Cloverheart said.

She led the cats down to the territories. Sandshine was still nowhere to be seen. Cloverheart called out again, but nothing. "I guess she can't come." Birdstar mewed.

"Get to know this forest, you'll be living in it." Cloverheart said as she led the clan onward.

They arrived at the Gathering during Fogstar's report. "Cloverheart, what are you doing?" he snarled.

"Stay here." Cloverheart whispered to Birdstar. She ran forward and jumped up onto the leader's log between Oakstar and Fogstar. "Clans. My name is Cloverheart. Mamber of Pineclan and soon to be deputy. I was brought up an the suspicion that Willowclan cats are evil liars who are cruel to poor Pineclan. I was taught to kill any Willowclan cat who dared step foot on out land. I was taught that Willowclan were the big bad mean warriors and we were the poor little kits. In reality, Willowclan are the gentle giant, and Pineclan provoked them to their breaking point. But, Willowclan aren't innocent. They've killed us too. They've raided our camp.

"I have met only a few of our ancestors, and they are disappointed in the way we have acted. I had received a message from Starclan telling me to build a clan to introduce to the forest. To bring back our peaceful days. To help us realize that we do not have to kill to be accepted as a member of our clan. We are all cats, aren't we? So tonight, I want all of you to sheath your claws and smile, because war is gone. All we ask in return for your kits' saftey, is a piece of your territory to welcome in, your saviour, Birdclan!"

Excited yowls of agreement came from below. If any cats were disagreeing, they were not heard. But one cat, wasn't going to stand for this. "Cloverheart, you have gone mad if you think I am going to get along with Willowclan, give up some of my territory, and let you live!" Fogstar yowled before tackling me to the cold, unforgiving ground.

"No!" someone yelled.

I saw Oakstar pull Fogstar off of me and sink his teeth into his neck, claiming his final life. "You didn't have to kill him." Cloverheart coughed standing up.

"He would have killed you."

"Oakstar, it wasn't necessary."

"It was, Clover_star. _You now have all the authority to give away as much land as you want."

Cloverheart smiled. She did. "Good. Come with me to set the new borders."

**_LINE_**

Cloverheart stood at Birdclan's new border. Birdstar stood at the other side. "So, you'll be alright settling in?" she asked

"Yep." Birdstar mewed proudly. "Shadowstar said that she'd help us out a bit."

Cloverheart smiled. "Good."

Birdstar laughed and winked. "See ya `round, Cloverstar."

Cloverheart smiled. Soon, She'd visit the Moontree and recieve her nine lives. Tonight, however, fate had something else in mind...

_LINE_

"Push Cloverheart!" Fennelfrost mewed.

Cloverheart screeched in pain as the second kit, a tom, slid in to the nest. "Is she okay?" Ravenshadow whimpered from the doorway.

"Out!" Shouted Fennelfrost angrily. "C'mon Cloverheart, one more."

Cloverheart gritted her teeth and pushed again. "It's okay." Ravenshadow called to her again.

"Sunsetspots, get him out!" roared Fennelfrost.

Finally, the third and final kit joined her siblings in the nest. Cloverheart set to work licking her as Fennelfrost licked her brother. "I want to call this one, Willowkit."

"How about Twistedkit for the tom?" Ravenshadow yelled, trying to fight past Sunsetspots.

"And, Dawnkit for the last one." Cloverheart finished, curling her tail around her three little balls of fur.

"Beautiful." Fennelfrost breathed.

Cloverheart smiled proudly. These were her kits, hers.

_Sandshine didn't come to the Gathering because her kits were coming. Sandshine and Cloverstar never forgot about each other and told their kits stories of the times they had together. The two she cats always hoped to see each other again, but they never had time to talk. Sandshine had hoped to become a sucessful leader like Cloverstar, but never did. And Swirlkit? She lived a happy life as a Birdclan apprentice. She wanted to go live in Birdclan so she could tell the kits of the brave Cloverstar and Sandshine. Birdstar and Cloverstar became great friends and fighting, apart from border skirmashes, stopped. _

**_This is the last chapter of Cloverheart's story, but a close is the beginning of a new start... expect a story about Cloverstar and Sandshine's kits, and an untimely death... please review :3_**


End file.
